Motherly Figure
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Logan's parents divorce when Logan was young. Now, all of the sudden, Logan's mother wants back into his life. Mainly DL. Some CZ and ML. Complete. Ha.
1. What's Up With Logan?

**Motherly Figure**

_Brand new Story by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Zoey 101,_ but I do own a lucky penny

A/N: New Story. Dana AND Lola are in this fic.

Summary: Logan's parents divorce when Logan was young. Now, all of the sudden, Logan's mother wants back into his life. DL. Probably some CZ and ML (Michael/Lola)

**Motherly Figure, Chapter 1**

It was lunch on the PCA campus and the gang consisting of Zoey, Chase, Dana, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, and Michael were eating in their usual spot.

"I still think fooseball should be called a fooseball ball," Lola argued.

"That's stupid," Michael responded, "A football isn't called a football ball."  
"So? A soccer ball is called a soccer ball!" Lola told him.

"Yeah, but the name of the game isn't 'soccerball'," Quinn joined the debate.

"Everybody's a critic--" Lola sighed.

Logan's phone started ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?" Chase asked. Logan had a really annoying ring tone.  
"Nope," Logan replied.  
Logan's ring tone was one he recorded himself. It was him saying, "Wanna Make Out?" over and over again. (A/N: You can record your own ring tones. I did mine. It rocks.)

"Shut it off!" Complained Zoey.

"Who is it anyway?" Nicole asked.  
"Probably some girl Logan made out with and now wants to ditch..." Dana guessed.  
"It is not!" Logan denied and showed her the caller ID, "It's my mom."  
"Answer it, dude!" Michael told him.

"Logan has a mom?" Nicole asked.

Everyone stared.

"Well, I know he has a mom, duh. But he never talks about her. I thought she like died..." Nicole informed them.

"She has a point..." Zoey commented.  
"I have a mom and, yes, she's alive. I just don't like talking about her," Logan snapped.  
"Jeez...no need to be so crabby..." Dana remarked.

"I wouldn't be talking Miss Gloom and Doom," Logan shot back. He picked up his books and walked away, without a word.

"What's his problem?" Nicole asked.

"He obvious had some childhood memory that set off the MSP nerve sending a signal to the--" Quinn wanted to answer the question, scientifically.

"English?" Chase interrupted.

"Well, the MSP nerve connects to the spinal cord--" Quinn explained.

"Oh, never mind..." Zoey told her.

The warning bell rang. 5th Period.

Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Dana, and Logan all had math together with Mrs. Toetalvich. Logan once made up the nickname "Mrs. Total-Bitch" because she was one. The name caught on, and everyone called her that.

Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Dana arrived with only seconds to spare. The PCA campus was big and geometry was on the complete opposite side of the campus.

Mrs. Toetalvich was already writing down the absences, "Bushy hair boy, where's your egomaniac friend?"  
"It's funny how it's been an entire semester and you still don't know my name..." Chase commented.

"I'm sorry, CHAD. Where's your friend?" Mrs. Toetalvich was serious.

Zoey, Dana, and Nicole laughed.

"Miss Cruz? Where's your boyfriend?" Mrs. Toetalvich asked Dana next.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Dana screamed, "EW!"  
Mrs. Toetalvich sighed, "Can someone PLEASE tell me where Logan is?"  
"How come you know Logan's name and not mine?" Chase asked.

"Quiet, Chad. I need to find Logan..." Mrs. Toetalvich hushed.  
"He was with us at lunch..." Nicole blurted. Logan was obviously ditching class.

"He got sick and went to the nurse's office..." Dana covered.  
Mrs. Toetalvich believed Dana and asked the class to turn their books to page 376.

Zoey passed a note to Dana:

_Since when do you cover for Logan?  
_Dana replied:  
**_Since when is it any of your business? If you have to know, I figure I could use it against him..._**

Total Lie. You see, Dana secretly liked Logan. Sort of against her will. Who would willing like a self-centered jerk? She obviously couldn't tell Zoey the real reason she was covering.

Zoey nodded in approval.

Mrs. Toetalvich was defining "RAY" on the board.

Dana raised her hand, "Mrs. Toetalvich? I feel ill, can I go to my dorm to lie down?"  
Mrs. Toetalvich nodded, "Feel better. Hopefully, you're not getting what Mr. Reese is getting..."  
Dana rolled her eyes once Mrs. Toetalvich's back was turned. Apparently, Mrs. Total-Bitch was also Mrs. Extremely-Gullible.

Zoey, Chase, and Nicole raised their eyebrows. Dana mouthed, "_Adios," _grabbed her stuff, and headed for the boys' dorm.

--

"Seen it..." Logan complained while flipping though channels on his billion dollar entertainment system, "Damn, this is what happens when you skip too much school..."  
There was a knock on Logan's door. He assumed it was his dorm adviser,Edward, "I swear, Ed, I'm sick!" Logan faked cough.  
"Whatever you say, Logan, now let me in!"

It was Dana. _Crap._ "Hold on, let me put some pants on..."  
Dana giggled. Logan opened the door, trying to look very cool, "So, here to schedule a make-out appointment with the champ?"  
"Total-Bitch is going to kill you. I had to cover..." Dana told him, "Why'd you ditch?"  
"Ah, little Miss Dana ditching class. Playing bad girl?" Logan avoided the question.

"Stop it, Logan. I felt sick..."  
""Sure..." Logan pretended to believe her.

"Why'd you ditch?" Dana repeated.

"Why do you care?"  
"Because--" Damn, she didn't have an answer to that one...

"Because..."  
"Because...just answer.."  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you really care..."  
Logan opened his computer and logged on to his email. He clicked on one entitled "Mom"

"Wait...before you read, you have to promise not to tell anybody..." Logan swore her to secrecy.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes.

_Hey Logan-y Bear!_

Dana giggled, "Logan-y Bear?"_  
_Logan shut the window.

"Hey!" Complained Dana.

"This was a mistake..." Logan told her, "Can you leave?"  
"What's with you and your mom?" Dana asked.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Logan snapped.

"Someone's bipolar..." Dana commented. (A/N: I actually AM bipolar...)  
Logan made her leave. Dana was confused. Usually, her and Logan had the Love-Hate thing going on. But today it was just hate.

Logan dragged her out and locked the door. She called him outside the door, "Look, I'm sorry about laughing..."  
"Dana Cruz apologizing? I don't believe it."  
"Hey, that's not fair!" She lowered the tone of voice, "What's going on?"

Logan opened the door, "Why should I tell you?"  
Logan secretly liked Dana. And he felt comfortable with telling her the truth. But what would Dana say? And to other people?

"Fine...whatever..." Dana started to walk away.

He sighed.  
"My mom left when I was four. She was a drunk," Logan admitted, "She went to rehab. And my dad just agreed to giving her custody. I'm leaving PCA."

A/N: End of Chapter 1. What is Dana's reaction? Review.


	2. A Tearful Goodbye

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 2 (Finally!) by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Rub it in. Just rub it in.

A/N: Wow. It's time this story comes off hiatus. Thanks for waiting.

**Motherly Figure: Chapter 2A Tearful Goodbye**

"My mom wants me back. I'm leaving PCA," Logan repeated.

"But you're not going right?" Dana asked, sort of worried.

"Afraid you're gonna miss me, Cruz?" Logan taunted.

Dana, immediately, stopped looking concerned, "No, I just am worried about how you are going to do the Biology project."  
"You're not in my group, so why do you care?" Logan asked.

"Zoey's in your group?" Dana said, as if it was a question.

"But you're not Zoey, so why do you care?" Logan asked.

"Because Zoey is my friend," Dana said, coolly.

"Whatever. Just keep it a secret," Logan demanded.  
"When are you leaving?" Dana asked, sort of not wanting to hear the answer.

"Friday," Logan answered.  
"I've got to go," Dana told him and started walking out the door. She stopped half way, sort of looking like she was going to ask something big, "And Logan?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Uh...Ne—Keep your nose clean," Dana said, as she walked out the door.

--

Dana knew she should be working on her History vocab, but she couldn't pay attention. She had a hacky sack with a red skull on it. She sat up on her bed (She finally managed to get the top bunk, after winning a poker game against Nicole) and threw the sack up and down.

Nicole, Zoey, Quinn, and Lola were playing "Confess or Stress."

"Dana, are you Ok? You seem quiet," Zoey asked, a little worried.  
"I'M FINE!" Dana said, angrily.

"No need to be all mean about it," Nicole told her.

Dana stuck her tongue out at Nicole.  
Nicole ran to Zoey. cough Drama Queen cough. Zoey lectured Dana, "Dana, _try _to be nicer to Nicole."

"Shut up, mom. Stop trying to control what I do," Dana snapped. She grabbed her black jacket and headed out the door, "I've got places to be."  
Quinn and Lola exchanged glances.  
"Probably something to do with the MSP nerve..." Quinn commented.

"Will you stop with the MSP nerve?" Lola said, rather annoyed.

--

Logan was busy packing his cashmere shirts when Michael and Chase walked in.

"Uh, dude, Christmas break isn't until, well, December," Michael reminded Logan.

"Afraid you'll have to go on without me," Logan informed them, "I'm leaving."

"What?" Chase asked, shocked.  
"Why?" Michael followed Chase's question.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Logan told them.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's 10:30, who the hell is knocking at our door?" Michael asked.

"I dunno, but it's past curfew," Chase said, while getting up to answer the door. In the doorway, stood Dana.

"Uh...Dana? You know it's past curfew," Chase reminded her, "We don't want to get into trouble..."

"Stop being such a goody two shoes," Dana snapped, "I need to talk to Logan."

"Couldn't it wait 'till morning?" Michael asked.  
"No. I need to talk to him now, _ALONE,_" Dana said, emphasizing that Michael and Chase needed to leave.

"I'm not leaving," Chase told her, "You're not kicking me out of my own room."  
"FINE!" Dana said, rather annoyed, "Come on, Logan."  
When the two started to leave, Michael called, "You'll never make it past the night guards!"  
"Watch me," Dana responded, "Just watch."  
--

Dana and Logan (miraculously) made it down to the beach.

"How are you?" Dana asked.  
"That's it? How are you?" Logan asked, "HOW DO YOU THINK I AM!"  
Dana usually wouldn't stand for his kind of tone, but he was having a crappy day, "Sorry, um...I'm just worried."  
"Dana Cruz? Worried about someone besides herself? I don't believe it," Logan said, coldly.

"That's not fair!" Dana fought back.  
"Why do you even care? You should be happy. After Friday, you NEVER have to see me again," Logan reminded her.  
Dana sighed. She took off her shoes and walked down near the waves, "Why do you think I care?"

"What?"  
"It's simple, Logan. The reason I care so much and the reason I'm the first you told," Dana explained, "You miss me already."  
"That is so--"  
"True," Dana interrupted.

"Well...maybe a little, I mean who am I suppose to taunt now? I HATE MY MOM!" Logan kicked a little pebble.

"Don't take it out of the pebble," Dana laughed.

"I'll miss you," Logan confessed.

"Kiss me," Dana commanded.

"What?" Logan asked, a bit confused. Was this a dream or was Dana asking him to kiss him?  
"You heard me, kiss me." Logan did as Dana said, and he had to admit, Dana was a great kisser, but in spite of that...

"Dana, come on. Who are we foolin'? You won't see me after Friday and you and I both know that we can't deal with a long distant relationship."

"Logan, come on..." Dana started.

"No, I can't see you get hurt."

Now, Dana thought this was a bit odd, considering Logan had, for the past two years, asked to make out everyday. She knew she had to be accepting, though, but she didn't want to. She had liked Logan since Day One. And now that she finally admitted it, they couldn't be together.

"Bye Dana," Logan told her, "I might not see you ever again."

--

A/N: Here's the deal. This story is going to finish at four chapters. Since I have already written two, there are only two left, ok? Next chapter will have some ZC and (possibly) ML. Review please.


	3. Sandy's Surf Shop

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 3 By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imaginary pink dinosaur named Fluffy. Right.

A/N: Remember when I said this was only going to be four chapters? Yeah, I lied. Probably a bit longer.

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

Logan woke up the next morning as tired as he had ever been. Like every morning, Logan checked his e-mail. He had gotten an e-mail from his "Favorite" person, his mom.

_Dear Logan-y Bear!  
It's you Mom again! Did you miss me! I sure missed you!  
_"Yeah, I sure missed how you end virtually every sentence with an exclamation point," Logan chuckled to himself.

_Now, Logan-y Bear, I thought since you are coming home to live with me, because I finally got custody over your Satan father..._

"Yeah, right!" Logan laughed. It had been an ugly divorce.

_I thought that I would come to stay at PCA with you for a couple of days! _

"Great..." Logan said, sarcastically, "Because I'd love it if you met my friends!" His voice because more serious, "So they know what a monster you really are..." He printed a copy of the e-mail.

_My plane arrives at 9:00 AM today (Saturday). I'll be there at 9:30-ish. _

Logan looked at the clock. 9:07 AM. "Grrr-eat," He said to himself. He walked over to Chase's bed and kicked it, "WAKE UP!"

There was a moan.

"Come on Man!" Logan begged, "We have to warn the girls."  
Another moan.

Michael plopped up from his bed, "What's with the noise?"  
"Mike! Thank god you're up!" Logan said, "Quick, lock all the windows and doors!"  
"What?" Michael asked, confused.

Chase got up, "Dude. It's a Saturday..."

"Shut up, Matthews! Call Zoey and the girls," Logan ordered.

Michael and Chase exchanged glances. They put their pillows over their heads.

"FINE! I'll do it without you," Logan said, slamming the door on the way out.

--

It was a 3 minute walk to the girls dorm. He banged on room 101.

"Who is it?" Asked Nicole, turning off her silent leaf blower.

"Logan! Let me in! It's an emergency! I need Dana."

Nicole called back, "I don't think so. She's asleep and I'm not waking her up."  
"Well, have Zoey do it then!" Logan responded.

"Zoe and Lola are at breakfast," Nicole informed him.

Logan sighed, "Let me do it!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked out the door.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Logan asked.  
"To breakfast! I'm not sticking around here while you wake her," Nicole told him.

Logan climbed up the bunk bed, "Dana, wake up!"

"Nicole, I SWEAR!" Dana seemed angry.

"No, not Nicole. Logan. We have an emergency," He responded.  
"Logan, missing your hair gel, is not an emergency."  
"No, bigger," Logan pulled her arms up.

Dana rubbed her eyes, "What?"

Logan shoved the printed paper in her face.

"She's coming...today? Now?" Dana asked.

"Yeah..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Please say it's Zoey..." Dana prayed.

"Is this Dana Cruz's dorm?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dana. What's it to you?"  
"Do you have my Logan-y? Logan-y? It's mommy! Your roommates said you'd be in here."  
"Remind me to kill Chase..." Logan muttered under his breath. He turned to Dana, "Help me out."  
"No."  
"Help me out."  
"No."  
"Help my out."

"Logan Reese? He left 20 minutes ago..." Dana lied.

"Oh. Ok. Do you know where he went?" Mrs. Reese asked.

"Yeah, a place called Sandy's Surf Shop. It's by the boardwalk," Dana lied.

Mrs. Reese left.

"Sandy's Surf Shop? Where's that?" Logan asked.

"My hometown...in Florida..." Dana giggled.

Logan smiled, "Thanks."  
"You owe me, Reese..." Dana told him.

"So that's how many now?" He asked.

--

Chase went down to breakfast and ran into Zoey.

"Hey! Did you know Logan's mom is in town?" He asked.  
"Really? He didn't tell me..." Zoey responded.

"I know. It's so weird..." Chase said.

"He's acting all distant lately. Ya know?" Zoey added.

"Grape?" Chase offered.  
"Thanks."

--

Logan had his I pod in his ears while walking back to dorm. He started singing a long to the words. When he got to the dorm, he checked his pocket for his keys.

"Shit," He mumbled.

"I'll let you in," Someone called from inside. She opened the door.

"Mom..." Logan said.

"Sandy's Surf Shop, huh?" Mrs. Reese asked.  
"What?"  
"You're little friend from room 101, Dana Cruz, told me that's where you were..." She continued, "Turns out there's no such place..."

"What are you talking about mom?" Logan asked.

"I don't like being lied too. You're little friend, Dana is such a little bitch..."  
"What did you just say?" Logan got all defensive, "Mom, Dana's my friend and don't you dare—"  
Mrs. Reese laughed, "Just like you're father...come on Logan. We are leaving."  
"NO!"  
"What?"  
"I love it at PCA and I HATE you," Logan told her.

"Why you little..."  
"NO!"  
Mrs. Reese picked up the picture of Logan hanging on the door. She threw it at him. It hit his head. Logan fell to the ground immediately. Blood poured from his head.  
"What have I done?" Mrs. Reese asked herself. She yelled, "Someone call 911!"  
He was unconscious.


	4. ER

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 4 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I'm fourteen and a freshman in high school. Oh, and I own Zoey 101. Sorry, but something doesn't add up...

A/N: Chapter 3 was intense, huh? Here's chapter 4 (NOT LAST CHAPTER)

**Chapter 4**

Dana, Zoey, Nicole, and Lola were in room 101. The four were planning a girls' night out on the board walk.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Dana said randomly.  
Nicole, Zoey, and Lola nodded.

"What about?" Lola asked curiously.

"Have you ever felt like you didn't care about something and then when it's taken away, it's all that matters?" Dana asked.

"Sure," Nicole replied, "Like ice cream, you don't really care about it, but then you run out and you just want more."  
"No, not like that," Dana corrected, "Like a person..."  
There was a knock on the door, "ZOEY! LET ME IN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"  
"Chase?" Zoey asked, "What's up?" Lola went to open the door. "It's Logan, he's in our dorm, not breathing."

Dana's head shot up, "Logan?"  
Lola asked, "Is he Ok? Have you called 911?"

"Michael did," Chase answered. His eyes were puffy and red. He obviously had been crying.

The girls and Chase rushed to the E.R. They saw Michael pacing back and forth. Back and forth. Quinn was sitting on a bench, asking random people for nose hair samples. (A/N: Can you imagine you're in a hospital because of a ill loved one and someone is asking you for nose-hair samples? lol)

"MICHAEL!" Nicole yelled.

A nurse walked by and asked her to be quiet.

Nicole lowered her voice, "Sorry," She turned to Michael, "What's the story?"

"I don't know. The doctors haven't come out yet..." Michael told him.

Lola asked, "Why was he unconscious anyway?"  
"I don't know!" Michael said, panicked, "Chase and I just walked in and he was there on the floor, bleeding."  
Chase nodded.

The bell rang as someone entered the hospital. It was Mrs. Reese, "Is my baby here?"

"Who are you?" Zoey asked, curiously.

"Me. I'm Logan's loving and caring mother, Anita!" She answered.

Dana glared. She was the only one who knew that Logan hated his mom. The gang introduced themselves one by one, but Dana remained silent.

Zoey nudged Dana, "Dana? Say hello."  
Dana just glared.

"Is something wrong?" Lola whispered.

Logan wouldn't want her to tell, she reasoned. "Name's Dana Cruz," She said in a nasty voice.

Anita's tone of voice changed, from nice to pure evil, "O, so you're Dana Cruz?"

"I just said it didn't I?" Dana stared at her and Mrs. Reese stared back.

Nicole whispered to Michael, "Is it just me or is this room intense?"  
"Yeah," Michael agreed, "And why does Dana keep staring at Logan's mom?"  
Nicole shrugged.

The doctor walked out, "Is there a Dana Cruz here?"  
"Yeah! I'm Dana!"  
"Can you follow me please?"  
As the doctor took Dana away, Zoey wondered out loud, "Why does he need Dana?"  
--

Dana followed the doctor into a tiny room.

"Dana Cruz, I'm Dr. Dewy," The Dr. introduced himself.  
"What's wrong with Logan?" Dana asked immediately, "Was was he unconscious? Is he Ok? Is anything broken? Is he going to live?"   
"One question at a time. Logan is in an quasi-amnesia state..."  
"English?"  
"He doesn't remember most things. Well, he doesn't even remember his name. He keeps saying your name over and over though. We thought maybe you could..."  
"How'd he get that way?"

"We don't know..." Dewy confessed.

"Can I see him?" Dana asked.  
"Right this way..."

--

A nurse led Dana to a door which said, "Patients in Severe Medical Conditions" Dan gulped and open the door.  
"Logan?" Dana asked quietly.

Logan opened one eye and said "Dana" weakly.

"LOGAN! Thank god! What happened to you?" She asked.

"Dana..." Logan repeated.  
"Yes, it's me. How did you get unconscious."  
"Dana..." He said once more.

"We know that. Logan, what happened?"  
"I don't...save me..." He said.

"Save? Save from what?" She asked.

"From..." Logan heart monitor started beeping like crazy.

"LOGAN! TALK TO ME!"

--

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, a detective showed up.

"We think we have figured out the cause of the accident," Detective Green stated.  
Anita turned to panic, "Cause? What?" She looked nervous. Zoey looked at her weirdly.

"There was a blow to the back of the head," Green continued, "Caused by this picture frame." He held up the picture.

"Why would Logan hit himself with a picture?" Nicole asked.

"He didn't. Someone else did," Green answered, "Does Logan have any...enemies that might want to do this?"  
"Enemies?" Mrs. Reese lied, "Yes. His father."  
"But Logan's father is really nice," Quinn objected.  
"Logan and his father got in a fight a couple days ago. I was there. His father was threated to hurt him with a dictionary!"  
"Dictionary?" Nicole asked.

--

Detective Green radioed Detective Cameron Singh. Five minutes later, the detective arrived at the Reese mansion for questioning.

A/N: End chapter 4. Go review.


	5. Questioning and Realizing

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 5 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I own Zoey 101. Oh, and yeah, I invented the space shuttle and managed to clone a human. Yeah, ok then...

A/N: Thanks reviewers. And by the way, you are suppose to hate Logan's mom...

**Chapter Five**

Detective Cameron Singh knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Malcolm Reese called.

Malcolm Reese opened the door in nothing but a white sheet, "Sorry, Shelby and I weren't expected company..."  
A woman's voice called from upstairs, "Malcolm! What's taking so long?"  
"Coming sugarpuff!" He called back. He turned to the detective, "What's the problem, sir?"

"You need to follow me, sir," The detective responded. Mr. Reese gave the detective a questioning look. "You have the right to remain silent, get in the car."

--

"LOGAN! LOGAN, TALK TO ME YOU BIG GOOF!" Dana demanded.

The machine kept beeping. "SOMEONE GET IN HERE!"  
The nurse who led Dana into the room came rushing in, "What's going on in here?"  
"I don't know...the machine..." Dana couldn't speak.

The nurse went to the monitor and pushed a button, "It's nothing. False alarm." She left.

"Logan, save from what?" Dana asked again.  
Logan opened his mouth, "Don't let her get away with it."  
Dana asked curiously, "Who?"  
Dr. Dewey came in, "Sorry, Dana, Logan's mother wants to see him."  
Dana tried to object, but Dr. Dewey sent her out. Logan's mom came in.

"I'll let you two have your privacy," Dr. Dewey exited.

--

Dana joined the gang in the waiting room.  
"Well, how is he?" Zoey asked.

"Is he going to be ok?" Michael asked.  
"Did you bring me his blood samples like I asked?" Quinn asked.  
Dana sat down on the purple waiting chair, "He said..."  
"What?" Chase asked.

"I gotta be alone..." Dana said.

Dr. Dewey came out, "Logan Reese is regaining memory. He will be released back to PCA tomorrow."  
The gang cheered.

Dewey continued, "Gosh, it's almost eight, you guys must be hungry. Why don't you head over to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

--

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my loving son, Logan?" Anita started, "You didn't tell your little friend what really happened did you?"  
No response.  
"DID YOU?" Mrs. Reese asked.

"No," Logan said weakly.

"Good," Anita remarked, "Because if you did, you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are now..."  
"You...you did this to me..." Logan stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," Anita replied, nastily, "And you're lucky that's all."  
"They'll catch you..." Logan warned.

"Who? You're dumb ass friends who love me? The detectives who are currently arresting you're father? Or maybe you're father who IS being arrested? Face it, Logan, I'm playing them all!" Anita replied.

She paused, "Well?"  
Logan was silent until he said, "They will believe me!"  
"Hun, they think you have quasi-amnesia. They ain't believin' a thing!"

Logan glared, "NURSE! I'M IN PAIN! GET THIS WOMAN OUT OF HERE!"  
Mrs. Reese was escorted at once.

--

The group of friends—minus Dana and Logan of course—went to the cafeteria. The group was weirdly quiet today.  
"I brought SOUR ONION potato chips today," Michael said to break the silence, "You know, to change it up a bit."  
"Shut up..." Lola said, sadly.

"Come on guys! We should be celebrating! Logan's getting out tomorrow," said an optimistic Nicole.

"It's not Logan that worries me," Quinn stated, rather calmly, "It's his father. What kind of monster throws a dictionary at his own son?"  
Chase nodded in agreement, "And he seemed so nice..."

Zoey raised her eyebrow, "Perhaps too nice?" Zoey had this crazy thought that maybe, just maybe, Mr. Reese was being set up! Maybe Anita was framing him! Could it be true?  
"What do ya mean Zoe?" Nicole asked.

_Nah. _Zoey shook her head, "Nothing..."

--

Dana went to the bathroom and went into a stall. The door opened and someone else came in.

"Dana Cruz?" The person asked.  
"Yeah?" Dana called back, she opened the stall...

And saw Anita.

"Oh, hi," Dana said, trying to make a quick exit.  
"Stop right there!" Anita screamed. Her voice lowered, "I know that you don't like me."

"Ya think?" Dana asked.

"I'm not too fond of you..."  
"Call me when I care..."  
"Logan and my relationship has nothing to do with you!" Anita told her.

"HE HATES YOU!" Dana called.

"None of your business!" Anita snapped.

"IS TOO!" Dana objected.

"Oh yeah? How?" Anita asked.  
Dana shook her head, "No reason."  
Anita chuckled.

Suddenly, a light bulb dawned over Dana's head, "It was you, wasn't it?" _LIGHTBULB ON!_  
"What?" Asked Anita.

"You did this to him!" Dana accused, "You put him in the hospital."

A/N: Dana figured it out. But would anyone believe her? Review. Oh and btw, Dana and Logan are not together at this point.


	6. Slowly

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 6 By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Leave me alone.

A/N: Hey Guys. It's me CallmeMaddy. I haven't written for a long time. I do have a reason. I write for a site called Blogcritics (see profile). I review shows and stuff. I love writing, but it was too stressful writing both places. I ended up writing at Blogcritics because I get more out of it. I interview people from TV shows (_Degrassi_ and _Beyond the Break)_ and I get to see _Zoey 101 _episodes in advance. I even was offered tickets to the Kids Choice Awards. Anyways, I got an email from a fan (you know who you are) who says she misses my work, so I'm going to try to write both. Please check out my profile for info on my Blogcritics.

**Chapter 6**

"_You did this to him!" Dana accused, "You put him in the hospital!"_

"Me? I have no clue what you are talking about," Anita lied.

"LIAR!" Dana said.

Anita took Dana by the neck and held her, "You better shut up if you know what's good for you."

"LET ME GO," Dana said, struggling to speak.

"Hush girl. Hush," Anita did not let go.

--

"Silent?Car? What in heavens name are you talking about?" Malcolm asked the detective.

"You have been accused of beating your son, Logan," The detective answered.

"What? What evidence do you have?"

"Well, your wife--"  
"Ex-wife. She said that? That's hearsay! You can't arrested me over hearsay! This is America! I'll call my lawyer!" Malcolm threatened.

The Detective took out a book and wrote: _Threatens Police Officer. Abusive Behavior._

Malcolm looked at the police officer, "Cameron? Cameron Singh? As in, Cameron who..."  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Reese."

Malcolm punched the detective. But Cameron was quick, he took out his gun and...

--

"Anybody want some chips?" Michael asked to lighten the mood. Lola rolled her eyes and moved next to Quinn. "Well, sorry, for lightening the mood."  
"Don't you get it? LOGAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL! THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR JOKES!" Lola snapped.

"Calm down," Zoey said.

"HOW CAN I?" Lola said, enraged, "WHAT IF HE DIES?"  
"He isn't going to die," Chase said, "He's being released tomorrow."  
_Flashback Time:  
Black. That's was the only color that day._

"_I just don't get it, mommy."  
"Life takes it toll on some people. It was his time, Babe."  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? THEY SAID HE'D BE FINE! HE WAS GOING TO BE RELEASED! In case, you don't know, mom, Saint Joseph Hospital's called three days ago. Dad's dead."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_--_

Logan's nap was calm and peaceful. In his dreams, nobody was hurt. Nobody had to live with Satan mom. Nobody had to leave their loves and move 500 miles away. Nobody had to...

"DANA!" His dream was cut short. Logan woke up out of a dead sleep.

"Glad to see you're up," nurse Tiffany commented.

"Thank god! Where's Dana?" He asked.

"You really got it bad for her, don't ya?" Tiffany asked.

"Not now. She's in trouble."  
"Huh?"  
"WHERE IS SHE!" Logan asked panicked.

"I don't know...waiting room?" Tiffany guessed.

Logan attempted to lift himself out of bed, "OW!"  
"Oh, no, you're not getting out of bed. Dr. Dewey had strict orders..."  
"She's in trouble!"  
"How do you know?" Tiffany asked.

"I...I...just know."  
"You're crazy," Tiffany concluded, "Side effect of the meds. See, the pain killer causes that. Makes you think things are happening when they aren't," She explained.

"No, this is serious," Logan told her.

"Ain't happening. You can see your little girlfriend tomorrow."

Logan thought she must be right. I mean who would be mean enough to hurt Dana?

Well, Logan, who was mean enough to hurt you?  
--

Zoey and Chase were on the waiting room coaches.

"This is horrible..." Chase told Zoey.

"I know, but he'll be released from the hospital tomorrow," Zoey responded.  
"No, I mean, it's horrible because it's 3 in the morning and we have a math test at 7. And I haven't even studied."

Zoey glared at him.

"Well, it's true. And there is no way Mr. Hotey is going to give us a retake and I'm on the border of a B and a C and there are not many tests after this one...and..." He looked over at Zoey. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

--

"Hush, girl."  
Slowly, Dana started to lose air. Slowly, she got weaker...

Next Chapter: Logan has trouble sleeping. He is still worried about Dana. More about the bizarre flashback and possibly some Michael/Lola. Probably not much Zoey and Chase, but you never know. And why did Mr. Reese just randomly punch the detective (besides the fact that he is breaking the law by arresting Mr. Reese when he technically has no prove he did anything wrong)? I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. Possibly as short as only two chapters left.


	7. Knives and Gunshots

**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 7 by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Zoey 101, _but I do own a lucky penny!  
A/N: Here we go again!  
**Chapter 7**

Slowly...

--

Logan tossed and turned in his bed.

"Stop! " He mumbled.

Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn.

"Leave her alone," He twitched.

He shot up out of bed, "DANA!"  
--

_Flashback Time:  
Black. That's was the only color that day._

"_I just don't get it, mommy."  
"Life takes it toll on some people. It was his time, Babe."  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? THEY SAID HE'D BE FINE! HE WAS GOING TO BE RELEASED! In case, you don't know, mom, Saint Joseph Hospital's called three days ago. Dad's dead."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Nicole, Michael, and Lola were sitting in the waiting room.

"Lola, calm down!" Nicole said.

"NO!" Lola screamed, "It's like Dad all over!"

"Huh?" Asked Michael.

Nicole rubbed her ear, "I'm going to sit over...over there..." Nicole picked up her purse and moved to the other side of the room. "Actually," she continued, "I'm going to sit...in my dorm...at PCA." Nicole saw Quinn walk by, "HEY QUINN! WANNA GO BACK TO PCA?"

"Sure," Quinn replied. She lifted a box.

"What's in the box?"

"Um...nothing. Let's just say, I made a visit to the St. Joseph's (A/N: cough.) blood bank..." Quinn laughed.

--

Mr. Reese punched the detective. Cameron took his gun out.

"Not one more step!" Cameron threatened.

"Uh-oh..." Mr. Reese stepped back.

"What are ya, Malcolm? Scared? You never were a real man!" Cameron insulted, "Can't even keep your own wife!"  
"Well, that's because you stole her from me!" Malcolm retorted.

"Stole her?" Cameron laughed, "She was all over me!"  
"Keep her, she just all psycho as--" Malcolm was interrupted by a gunshot. A gunshot fired at him.

--

Slowly, she was losing air...

--

"Lola?" Asked Michael, "What the hell is going on?"  
"Uh, your roommate, Logan, is in the hospital? Because his father put him there!" She answered.  
"No, not with Logan," Michael touched her arm, "With you."

Lola didn't respond. A tear fell down her face.

--

Slowly, Dana was losing air...Logan's mom's phone rang.

"Babe, it's Cameron. I took care of the rat."

--

"DANA!" Logan screamed again, "I gotta get outta here." He looked up ad saw a video camera, "I'll never get by this..."  
He sighed , "Daddy will buy a new one..." He opened one of the drawers and found scissors. He cut the wire.

He limped out of bed, "Come on, Dana, where are you?"  
He got into waiting room B where he saw Zoey sleeping on Chase, "Way to go, Chase-y." He walked closer to them and shook Chase, waking up Chase and Zoey.

"Logan?" Zoey asked, "Why aren't in in bed?"  
"Where's Dana?" He asked.

"Huh?" Chase responded.

"She's in trouble," He said.

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"I just...just...do, ok?" Logan told them.

"Dr. Dewey said this might happen. The painkillers make him think things are happening that aren't," Zoey said.

"Come on, let's get him back to bed..." Chase said.

"NO!" Logan rebelled "Don't touch me! Look, if you're not going to help, then fine, but I need to save her. She's in danger."  
"From what?" Zoey asked.

"My mo--" Logan blurted. He stopped himself. He didn't want anyone to know his real mom or his abusive past.

"Huh?" Asked Chase.

"Nevermind!" Logan exited as quick as his drugged-up body would allow him.

--

Slowly...Slowly...

--

"DANA!" He called. He was right near the vending machines, "DANA!"  
He heard someone coughing and gasping for air from inside the women's restroom.

"LOGAN!" A voice called.

Logan opened the door, only to find Logan's mother's hands around his love's neck.  
"Nice of you to join us," Anita said. Anita walked to the door and blocked it. Anita took out a knife and held it to Dana's neck.

A/N:

FYI--This fic has 1-3 more chapters left.


	8. End of The Madness

1**Motherly Figure**

_Chapter 8 By Callmemaddy _

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are SO overrated

A/N: Hey guys. This is the LAST CHAPTER. Again, the reason I don't write is because of Blogcritics (see profile). I didn't think it was fair to leave you hanging like this, so here it is.

**The LAST CHAPTER Motherly Figure**

A tear rolled down Lola's check.

"Come on, Lola, you can tell me, we are friends," Michael assured her. She nodded her head.

"I can't..." she shuttered, "It–" she stopped.

"Lola? Come on!" Michael said.

Lola sighed, "My dad...they said he'd be ok and he died. Logan's hospitalization is reminded me of that," she admitted.

"I'm...sorry," He said.

Lola burst into tears, "I can't think about losing him again."

"My brother..." Michael started, "He fought in the war in Iraq. He was saving an eighty-year-old women from a building and a car bomb went off..."

"He die?" Lola asked.

Michael nodded, "I always thought of it as a bad thing. But then I realized..." He paused.

"Realized what?" She asked.

"The reason I came to PCA was because my parents couldn't handle life after John's death. I have met some good friends here and this amazing girl," Michael started to cry.

"Vanessa?" Lola guessed.

"No."

"Who? Does she know you like her?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you know I like you?" He asked.

She paused and kissed him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He wondered aloud.

"For always being there," She answered. Let's go get some sleep.

--

Zoey, once again, fell asleep on Chase's shoulder. Chase, however, could not get to sleep. He got a whiff of Zoey's hair, which smelled like a mix of melons and oranges. He watched her sleep in peace.

"Don't ever do this to me," He talked to her, "Like Logan's doing to Dana. Don't ever scare me like he is."

He stroked her hair, 'Whatcha dreamin' about?" He asked.

He sighed, "Don't ever get hurt like Logan. I never want to get a call from Nicole or Lola or whoever saying to get down to the hospital because you are in critical condition."

He took a deep breath, "Because Zoey, I know you're asleep and can't hear me, but I love you. I'm not just talking about minor crush or I think you're hot or whatever. I LOVE YOU," He sighed, "I wish I could tell you that."

Zoey had a devil-ish smile on her face. Chase looked puzzled, "Zoey?" He called. No answer. "Zoey, are you asleep?" He asked.

Zoey smiled with her eyes closed, "Yes, Chase, I'm asleep."

Chase leaped up from his chair, "Holy Crap! You're not asleep."

Zoey smiled, "Nope."

"How much did you hear?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"All of it," She admitted, "I wasn't asleep."

"What? Why did you pretend to be?" He asked, bemused.

She blushed, "So, I had a reason to lie on your shoulder."

Chase put on a weak smile.

"Come here, you big goof!" She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, "How many hints do I have to drop to tell you that I like you?"

"You?" Chase defended, "I was the one continuously dropping hints! You just didn't get the message!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" He accused.

"Wait, a second," Zoey thought, "I like you, you like me, why exactly are we arguing about who left who hints?" She asked.

"There is pretty of empty hospital rooms available!" Chase suggested. He kissed her and headed off to find said hospital rooms.

--

Shelby, Malcolm's unofficial girlfriend, came down the stairs, wondering what happened to her bed mate. The detective was gone, but left something behind...his wallet WITH A FAKE DETECTIVE BADGE! Detective Cameron Singh was not a real detective, which means...

Oh, shit.

Where was Malcolm?

There was blood everywhere. Where is he? She called 911.

--

Anita held a sharp knife to Dana's throat, "One word from either of you...I kill your precious girlfriend."

There was a knock on the door, "It's me, babe," It must be Cameron.

"Open the door, Logan," Anita commanded.

Logan just stood there.

"NOW!" She screamed. She held the knife closer to Dana's throat.

Logan hurried to the door and let "Detective" Cameron Singh in.

"Where's the trash?" Anita asked, referring to Malcolm.

"In the trunk," Cam replied.

"Dead?" She asked.

"Almost. Afraid we'll have to steal another car, there's blood everywhere," He informed her.

"Great, more work," Anita replied.

Logan mouthed, 'I love you' to Dana and 'I'm sorry.'

She mouthed back, 'It was worth it.'

'We need a plan,' he continued.

Dana gestured towards Cameron.

'What about him?' Logan mouthed.

'The gun!' Dana mouthed back.

He made a quick move towards Cameron and before you knew it, Logan had the gun in his hand.

"LOGAN!" Anita scolded.

"Stop!" Logan screamed, holding the gun, "Let Dana go or I fire," he warned.

"Try it, there's no more bullets..." Cameron said.

"Ya think I'm an idiot?" Logan said, not falling for the trap.

"You'd shoot your own mother?" Anita questioned.

"You're not my mother anymore! Not until you get help!" Logan screamed. Anita came towards him and he fired. Anita fell to the ground. Cameron ran out of the bathroom.

Logan's mouth fell open, "What did I do?"

Dana ran over to comfort him, "It's ok, we need the police."

--

Logan and Dana were set free without any charges, because the acted in defense. Using the evidence of the fake badge, testimonies of Malcolm, Dana, Shelby, and Logan, and any forensic evidence, they proved that they should not be the ones on trial, Anita and Cameron should.

Cameron pleaded guilty and was sent to jail for life for attempted murder.

Anita survived and also pleaded guilty. She, however, was diagnosed with Bipolar, a mental disability. She was sent to a Mental Hospital. She now does not remember anything, including Logan. She is expected to live and die there.

Malcolm survived, but he now is paralyzed in a wheelchair for life. He apologizes greatly to Logan for agreeing to give custody to Anita.

Nicole fell for one of the jury members for Cameron's sentence. Although he was five years older, the two are going strong.

Quinn was allowed to visit Anita at the hospital to study the MSP nerve. The doctors there are grateful for her knowledge.

Zoey and Chase and Michael and Lola are all happy together. They supported their friends Dana and Logan and prayed to God they never have that happened to them. Both couples have been together since that night.

Logan lives in pain for shooting his mother. He knew it was he only choice or him and Dana would have died. He goes to therapy every week. The memory haunts him. Dana attends with him. She wants to be the most supportive girlfriend. That's right, I said girlfriend. Dana is the only thing that keeps Logan going. In spite of everything, nothing could tear Logan and Dana apart.

**THE END**

**A/N: **That's the end. Dramatic, huh? This was my first really dramatic story. I am diagnosed with Bipolar, so it is personal for me. Nothing of this magnitude has happened to me, because I was treated early. My sister has bipolar, so my mom recognized mine. It just goes to show you. So, if you or someone you know MAY have bipolar always get tested. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me, I'm voicing mine to the whole world. If you need support, please email me (my email's in my profile.) I will be happy to help and give support.

Always,

CallmeMaddy


End file.
